pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pharamatara
'''Pharamatara '''jest pół-bossem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka oraz elementem tła w Patapon 3. Opis Pharamatara jest olbrzymim, utworzonym z chmur demonem, pełniącym rolę strażnika niebios i pałacu Ammatera. Jego twórcami bądź zwierzchnikami są Akumapony, zaś towarzyszami w dziele stróżowania są Karmeni. Pharamatara to pierwszy demon oraz pół-boss spotykany w "Patapon 2".thumb|Pharamatara z zamkniętą paszczą i bez dłoni Na Pharamatarze prawdopodobnie są wzorowane lodowe i skaliste Golemy z gry "Patapon 3".thumb|306px|Obrazek bardzo dobrze (bynajmniej nie do końca prawidłowo) prezentujący Pharamatarę Wygląd Demon ten wygląda jak olbrzymia, utworzona z ciemnych chmur zdeformowana ludzka głowa, wystająca z niewidocznego ciała. Z czubka łba sterczy wielki kapelusz z chmur. Pharamatara ma duży, zagięty nos, oraz okrągłe, czarne oczy z małą tęczówką i fioletowe zęby. Ciało zdobią fioletowe wzory. Główną częścią twarzy jest paszcza, która może się otwierać pod niewyobrażalnym kątem. Wokół głowy lata dłoń, złożona z mniejszej chmury. Dłoń ma taką samą barwę jak ciało, cztery palce, w tym jeden przeciwstawny, pokryta jest fioletowymi wzoram. Historia Pharamatarę pozostawiono na Morzu Chmur Momokkun, by wraz z Karmenami pilnowała wejścia do Niebiańskiego Pałacu Amaterry, zajętego przez Akumaponów, aby nie dostały się tam Patapony. Musimy się z nią zmierzyć na Morzu Chmur, w misji Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky. Tuż przed ujrzeniem tytułowego potwora ostrzega nas przed nim Szyld.thumb|Ozdoba przedstawiająca Pharmatarę (w "Patapon 3") W Patapon 3 możemy kupić (w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona) ozdobę, przedstawiającą Pharamatarę wśród chmur. Taktyka *Jedynymi Efektami Statusu, jakie działają na Pharamatarę, są Trafienie Krytyczne i Podpalenie, lecz jest ona na nie dosyć odporna. **Nie warto nastawiać się na Efekty Statusu, lepiej jedynie na obrażenia.thumb|Jak widać, dłoń Pharamatary potrafi nawet przelatywać nad jednostkami, a potem atakować żołnierzy z tyłu armii *Pharamatara jest odporna na obrażenia od Lodu, zatem broń tego typu jest nieopłacalna. *Otrzymuje za to nieco zwiększona obrażenia od Ognia. Uzbrojenie się w sprzęt tego typu pomoże w walce z demonem. *Podczas walki towarzyszą Pharamatarze Karmeni. Należy zabrać Megaponów, by ich ataki przebiły się przez potwora i usunęły piechotę.thumb|Jak widać, dłoń i głowa Pharamatary potrafią atakować dwoma atakami naraz *Pharamatara nie zadaje dużych obrażeń; główną siłą przeciwnika jest wytrzymałość. Do walki lepiej nastawić się na atak niż obronę. *Jedynym efektem, jakim traktuje nas potwór, jest zamrożenie, jednak Karmeni będą nas atakować bronią zaklętą błyskawicami. *W czasie walki z tym monstrum wokół nas panuje burza. Należy zabrać dowolną klasę typu Tatepona, aby chroniły nas przed piorunami. *Jeśli uodpornimy się na Zamrożenie, Zachwianie i Odrzucenie, możemy ignorować ataki Pharamatary, bo i tak opierają się na Efektach Statusu. *Gdy podczas walki Pharamatara oberwie, zacznie się powoli cofać do Karmeńskiej wieży, obok której przystanie. Gdy wieża zostanie zniszczona, Karmeni odejdą, pozostawiając potwora samego. Znacznie ułatwi to kończącą się już walkę. *Dłoń Pharamatary może zostać zniszczona jako osobny obiekt. Warto postarać się to zrobić i zabrać silne jednostki do walki dystansowej. **Dłoń może jednak latać nad Pataponami nawet z dala od reszty ciała i wlatywać w ich armię, a potem uderzać atakiem.thumb|Bitewne Jajo Pharamatary *Pharamatara i dłoń są prawie osobnymi ciałami; potrafią szykować oba ataki jednocześnie. Łupy Ponieważ Pharamatarą nie da się Zachwiać, dostajemy tylko jeden łup; Bitewne Jajo tego potwora.thumb|Dłoń Pharamatary szykuje Pstryknięcie (po prawej atak) Ataki Pstryknięcie Dłoń Pharamatary zegnie wskazujący palec, przytrzymując go kciukiem, obniży lot na wysokość Patapona, po czym wyprostuje paluch, uderzając nim Pataponów. Atak ten zadaje jednostkom na małym zasięgu niskie obrażenia, ale potężnie wprowadza w Zachwianie i Odrzuca. Można tego uniknąć dowoloną piosenką obronną, ale ChakaChaka jest najmniej opłacalne, bo nie uchroni przed kluczowymi Efektami Statusu.thumb|Pharamatara szykuje się do ataku Mroźnym Podmuchem (po prawej atak) Mroźny Podmuch Pharamatara z potworym pomrukiem otworzy paszczę, przewróci oczami, po czym chuchnie kółkiem z chmur, które powoli sunąc naprzód przeleci przez armię Pataponów, zadając im prawie niezauważalnie niskie obrażenia, oraz bardzo silnie zamrażając. Atak ten może zostać uniknięty tylko piosenką DonDon, PonPata ma za mały zasięg, a ChakaChaka nie uchroni przed Zamrożeniem. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Pół-bossowie Kategoria:Demony